77th Hunger Games: Up in Flames
by TheSinnerWithin
Summary: After Laury's disastrous Victory Tour, President Labarre has decreed there to be four tributes from each district to be Reaped for this year's Games. On top of this, Labarre is forcing a Mentor from each district to reenter the arena again as well. Who can survive this new nightmare? The real question is who will win? Rated T for some minor swearing, violence and maybe some romance
1. Character Sheet

**77th Hunger Games: Up in Flames**

**Intro/Character "Questionnaire"**

**A/N: I bet those pesky moderators won't decode my true motives XD**

**Fill this out my loyal readers :P**

Full Name:

Sex:

Age:

Appearance:

Personality:

Weapon(s) of Choice:

Token:

Reaping Outfit:

Chariot Outfit:

Interview Outfit:

Preferred Mentor (OC or canonical character from the books):

Bio:

**Btw you can make up to two characters (tribute and a mentor) for now, the limit may increase soon for the urge to fill positions.**

**Rules: Try not to make your mentor and tribute in the same district but I suppose you can :/**

**Remember there can only be four tributes in every district (two of each sex unless someone volunteers)**

**Have fun **

**Example Character (Actual Tribute)**

**Name: Richelle Esmera**

**Sex: Female**

**Age: 18**

**Appearance: Long curly, black hair with streaks of crimson in them along with being tipped with a bright red. She has dazzling dark blue eyes that almost appear to have a purple hue to their color. She is of average size and has a slim figure.**

**Personality: usually has a calm mentality about her, but her temper is fierce and anyone that earns her wrath better run**

**Weapon of choice: a very rare weapon she invented and only a few copies exist across Panem. It consists of a gel-like hilt with several knobs and switches that help control the weapon. When she clicks a button a thin wire-like steel rod shoots out of the guard and can be used as a whip, when another switch is flicked razor wire sprouts from it. Only the author of this story knows of the surprises to come along with this weapon.**

**Token: A beautiful blood diamond necklace she wears at all times, it was given to her by her grandmother before she passed away.**

**Reaping Outfit: black skinny jeans, a long red silk shirt and a black sheer silk scarf**

**Chariot Outfit: a short black cocktail dress that seems to glow with lights trailing in lines all around t to make it look like a futuristic masterpiece designed by her home district. She has twin earrings with little microchips hanging from them**

**Interview Outfit: a long flowing black dress with magenta glowing lines trailing vertically along the dress and wrap around the fabric covering her cleavage. Her nails are painted to resemble circuit boards.**

**Preferred Mentor: Saphirra Montgomery (OC)**

**Bio: Richelle was raised in the upper class of District 3 so she had major funds at her disposal to come up with amazing inventions to innovate Capital and create weapons and other things for herself, family and friends. At an early age, her grandmother passed away from sickness and she inherited her grandmother's blood diamond necklace. The pain was too great at losing her so she developed an almost stoic like mentality and shows little to no emotion. Her temper is easily broken and her wrath is fierce only the most revolting of humans can trigger her into a murderous rage.  
She works at insane hours in an electronics facility helping design and construct new technology with every passing day. The Reaping will come as a surprise to her since she had evaded it every time and finally it had caught up with her in her final year of eligibility.**

**A/N: And that's all there is too it, I will give two the three days before I up the limit of character creations.**

**P.S.: Both female tributes in District 3 are taken.**


	2. Bios

**Bios**

**~District 1~**

**Male Tribute**

**Full Name: Ignacio Kaonde**

**Sex: Male**

**Age: 17**

**Appearance: Tall and muscular build, he has medium length sleek jet black hair that falls to the nape of his neck. His sapphire blue eyes are hypnotizing and provide just enough distraction for you to make a fatal error if you meet them.**

**Personality: Cunning and sly. His mysterious nature attracts admirers from both genders and he uses his charm and good looks to manipulate his way through anything. He shows no fear in battle and hides behind an emotionless mask hats cold and calculating inspiring terror in his enemies, knowing one wrong move can be the end of them.**

**Weapon(s) of choice: two throwing discs designed for him by Capitol, they are razor sharp and can cut through anything as well as automatically return to him by two bracelets on his arms that contain GPS devices for the discs that plot a bloody swathe through their enemies on their return.**

**Token: a chain-link necklace with a broken steel arrowhead attached to it.**

**Reaping Outfit: a lime green muscle shirt and black skinny jeans**

**Chariot Outfit: a gold suit with pieces ok broken dagger blades positioned ornamentally in his beautiful black hair **

**Interview Outfit: a red suit crafted from the finest materials District 1 has to offer Panem**

**Preferred Mentor (OC or canonical character from the books): Nico Black**

**Bio: Ignacio grew up in a wealthy family and studied at the Academy almost his entire life, rising to one of Nico Black's star pupils. He rivaled even the best Careers easily with his deadly weapons of choice. His cunning and quick speed quickly earned Nico's favor and continued guidance towards the long run.**

**Ignacio finally volunteered first this year and now has his chance to go for the glory. His skills will prove him to be one of the most deadly Careers out there in the arena.**

**Male Tribute**

**Female Tribute**

**Full Name: Salvation Plant**

**Sex: Female**

**Age: 18**

**Appearance: Jet black hair, blue eyes tan/olive skin**

**Personality: Very manipulative and greedy, will do whatever it takes to get what she wants.**

**Weapon Of Choice: Bow and arrow**

**Token: a necklace with a feather charm**

**Reaping Outfit: a blue dress with basket ribbon around her waist, and black high heels**

**Interview outfit: a strapless black dress with white stripes**

**Mentor: Crystal Harrison**

**Female Tribute  
Full Name: Archeflow Blanche**

**Nickname: They have many nicknames for her, the Ice Queen being the most popular one. In the center they sometimes call her Archer, and some people also call her whiteflower. But it are mostly nicknames to accentuate her coldness like Ice Queen.**

**Sex: female**

**Age: 16**

**Appearance: Her hair is ash blonde and falls in perfect waves with curls in an angle of 45 degrees over her shoulders. Not a single hair is sticking out of the perfect blonde mass. Her face is extremely pale, yet not on an unhealthy way, and she has a small nose and full red lips that every girl would dream of. But the thing that frightens you the most about her are her clear blue eyes as cold as ice in the most severe winters. Her posture is super-model height and she very muscular, but on a rather hidden way. Her lips are always smiling a cunning smile (half-smile) and there is a slight tingling in her blue eyes. Scary, yes, but when she turns mad the smile disappears into a sour one and the tingling in her eyes disappears, giving them an even more dangerous glow.**

**Personality: You will never in the entire world find a person as cold as she is, giving her appearance all the credits. Yet people usually feel attracted to her, but still they are afraid. It is very hard to explain why, but it is just the truth. She is very intimidating, but doesn't seems to look down on others, however she actually does looks down on others. In her presence people often feel forced to listen to her, as if she could cast some magic spell on them (not that she can, but everything lays a little bit more complicated than that). An advice that I can give you about her, do not make her mad or you will have to suffer from it. She seems to have the ability to make others cry by just looking them in the eyes if she wants to.**

**Weapon(s) of Choice: thorns. Also bow and arrow, since thorns aren't a specific weapon. With that thorns she usually makes traps.**

**Token: A silver wand. It is in the family for many, many years.**

**Reaping Outfit: a perfect white dress, not a single wrinkle in it, reaching just down her knees. She wears elegant white high heels and has a pearl necklace hanging around her neck. As well as a golden, expensive looking watch around her wrist. This actually one of her overall appearances.**

**Chariot Outfit: They went for a chariot entirely made out of crystal. (this is the dress she wears, but instead of pink they used the same blue as her eyes, and instead of gold they used silver)**

**Interview Outfit: (but with a little bit more sparkles, and the part with the bra is just a white bodice-ish thing)**

**Preferred Mentor (OC or canonical character from the books): Cashmere  
Bio: She comes out of a long family of Ice witches. So she actually is a witch. She is even that important that she is a royalty in the witch world, making her an Ice princess. The problem with Ice witches, though, is that they only get their full powers when turning 18. Thought, the development of her powers started at her 16th birthday. This makes her perfect, yet cold, appearance and all the other special things happening around her. She can't use real magic yet, thought. But she is extremely good with cold temperatures and hates fire within the deepest place of her hEart.**

**~District 2~**

**Male Tribute**

**Male Tribute**

**Female Tribute**

**Full Name: Andesite "Andy" Wrathens**

**Sex: Female**

**Age: 18**

**Appearance: She has a sexy, toned, and fit body. Her eyes are blood red and she has long, jet black hair. She has pale skin and rosy pink lips. Her height is 5'6 and she weighs 115 pounds.**

**Personality: She is very confident and fearless. She can pin down people twice her size and anyone older than her. She is very rebellious and doesn't care what anyone thinks of her. Throughout district 2, she is known to be as "the girl you shouldn't mess with" she is very mischievous and never gets caught with her schemes. She can tell by one's body language and the look in one's eyes how people feel. In fighting, both hand to hand combat she can tell what attack her opponent is going to perform and always blocks it or dodges it on time.**

**Weapon(s) of Choice: She is skilled with a electrocuting whip. When the whip lands on the skin, 70,000 bolts of electricity is shot throughout the body. The user can choose between two settings: Regular or electrocution.**

**Token: Her token is a necklace with a silver dagger charm hanging on it. Her parents gave it to her when she was five, the age she started training.**

**Reaping Outfit: Black leather skinny jeans and a black and red crop top.**

**Chariot Outfit: Silver, glittery floor length dress that has an array on knives on the waist line. The patterns on the dress represent the blades of knives and swords.**

**Interview Outfit: A black sparkly dress, with a red rose on the waist line.**

**Bio: She was born and raised in district 2. She started training ever since she was five years old. Her dad's job is to train the careers and because of this, he trains Andy ten times more causing her to go home every day at 11:00 pm. She was born on the wealthy section of district 2, because her father was a former victor who quit mentoring and took on the job as the head trainer in the training center. Her mother is a peacekeeper and is known to be the skilled peacekeeper that specializes in handling rebels.**

**Female Tribute**

**Full Name: Elise Victorien LaFrate**

**Sex: Female**

**Age: 16**

**Appearance: She has long, pin-straight honey blonde hair that goes just above her hips. Full fringed bangs that covers her forehead. Light bluish-grey eyes, porcelain white skin, a slim and curvy body, height is about 5'9". She always wears Victorian style dresses and corsets, matched with her white high boots.**

**Personality: Elise is perceived to be very confident of her abilities. She was trained in gymnastics, classical dance and ballet, making her movements elegant, graceful and very lady-like. She is also very beautiful, and being the only daughter in a wealthy family, she acts in a prim and proper manner.**

**Weapon(s) of Choice: Daggers. Though she would not be using it much, cause she prefers martial arts over armed melee combat.**

**Token: A silver promise ring given to her by Foy Janssen, her fiance.**

**Reaping Outfit: Her usual white Victorian dress, and high white boots.**

**Chariot Outfit: Up to you**

**Interview Outfit: A short white Victorian-style dress, white boots with red socks, red-and-white fingerless gloves, and a red-and-black gingham-patterned ascot tie.**

**Preferred Mentor (OC or canonical character from the books): Vanity Rochefort (OC)**

**Bio: Her father was a wealthy businessman in their district, and was accused of helping the District Mayor on inciting another rebellion against the Capitol. Fearing for her safety, her father made her train basic Krav Maga, a non-competitive martial art and eclectic self-defense system. At the age of 12, she was captured by a group of kidnappers, and she unexpectedly took out one of her captors. At that moment, she first realized she took pleasure in defeating her opponents.**

**Being rich and beautiful, Elise is famous in her district. She loves fighting, that is why she usually participates in underground battles. She always wins, but she does not like to brag about it. She usually gives her winnings to the community home or to the people from the poorer parts of the district who needs it the most.**

**~District 3~**

**Male Tribute**

**Male Tribute**

**Female Tribute**

**Name: Richelle Esmera**

**Sex: Female**

**Age: 18**

**Appearance: Long curly, black hair with streaks of crimson in them along with being tipped with a bright red. She has dazzling dark blue eyes that almost appear to have a purple hue to their color. She is of average size and has a slim figure.**

**Personality: usually has a calm mentality about her, but her temper is fierce and anyone that earns her wrath better run**

**Weapon of choice: a very rare weapon she invented and only a few copies exist across Panem. It consists of a gel-like hilt with several knobs and switches that help control the weapon. When she clicks a button a thin wire-like steel rod shoots out of the guard and can be used as a whip, when another switch is flicked razor wire sprouts from it. Only the author of this story knows of the surprises to come along with this weapon.**

**Token: A beautiful blood diamond necklace she wears at all times, it was given to her by her grandmother before she passed away.**

**Reaping Outfit: black skinny jeans, a long red silk shirt and a black sheer silk scarf**

**Chariot Outfit: a short black cocktail dress that seems to glow with lights trailing in lines all around t to make it look like a futuristic masterpiece designed by her home district. She has twin earrings with little microchips hanging from them**

**Interview Outfit: a long flowing black dress with magenta glowing lines trailing vertically along the dress and wrap around the fabric covering her cleavage. Her nails are painted to resemble circuit boards.**

**Preferred Mentor: Saphirra Montgomery (OC)**

**Bio: Richelle was raised in the upper class of District 3 so she had major funds at her disposal to come up with amazing inventions to innovate Capital and create weapons and other things for herself, family and friends. At an early age, her grandmother passed away from sickness and she inherited her grandmother's blood diamond necklace. The pain was too great at losing her so she developed an almost stoic like mentality and shows little to no emotion. Her temper is easily broken and her wrath is fierce only the most revolting of humans can trigger her into a murderous rage.**

** She works at insane hours in an electronics facility helping design and construct new technology with every passing day. The Reaping will come as a surprise to her since she had evaded it every time and finally it had caught up with her in her final year of eligibility.**

**Female Tribute**

**~District 4~**

**Male Tribute**

**Full Name: Hunter "Hunt" Ventimiglia**

**Sex: Male**

**Age: 16**

**Appearance: Hunt has short honey blonde hair, startling grey eyes, pointed nose, pale white skin, and a slightly muscular build. He's pretty fit and athletic, and he always wears a smile.**

**Personality: Hunt is well-rounded in sports and arts, popular in his district, yet keeps to him himself. He's athletic, intelligent and fun to be with. He always wears a kind smile, though he's not really too sociable. Some people see him as aloof, and he's disliked by some guys his age because of his popularity with girls. Hunt also has bad luck, most of the time he finds himself in the wrong place, at the wrong time. He's also quite clumsy, but girls find this really cute.**

**Weapon(s) of Choice: A large shield with deadly spikes. Years of playing football helped Hunt on being able to use this weapon, which is a family heirloom, believed to have been used in the Dark Days. The shield could be used for both offense and defense, and Hunt's tackling skills and superior strength helps on using the deadly weapon effectively.**

**Token: A leather bracelet given to him by his best friend, West. His best friend West suffered the same fate as Finnick Odair, being sold upon Capitol citizens before. West gave the bracelet to him, as a sign of their friendship, and for being there when West most needed comfort and friendship.**

**Reaping Outfit: A white leather jacket, sky blue button down shirt, brown faded jeans and hard brown boots.**

**Chariot Outfit: A silver armor with an emblem on the chest bearing the symbol of his District, and an ocean blue metallic flowing cape.**

**Interview Outfit: An elegant sky blue coat, white button up shirt and matching sky blue pants.**

**Preferred Mentor (OC or canonical character from the books): West Rosen (OC)**

**Bio: Hunt belongs to a family of four, and is pretty well-off. His parents are hardworking people, and they taught them to be hardworking and resourceful. Hunt is popular in his high school, he plays in the football team, and a student leader. He also does some part-time jobs, he earns his own money. He never had a girlfriend because every time he tries to approach one, his clumsiness gets to him. He also never tried to be in the Academy, because he's not really keen on being a Career and going to the Hunger Games.**

**Male Tribute**

**Female Tribute**

**Full Name: Morgan Galloway**

**Sex: female**

**Age: 15**

**Appearance: brownish/reddish hair that falls just under her chest, wavy. Ice-blue eyes with flecks of green. She is 5'4" and weighs 95 pounds. She has a very pale complexion. And she has side bangs. She usually puts her hair in a loose pony tail (one where the hair band is closer to the bottom of her hair rather than the top)**

**Personality: she comes off as shy and quiet but the more time you spend around her it is apparent that she is more passive than shy. She is easily pissed off and will literally laugh in the face of danger. She doesn't fight back with muscle but with words and the hidden meanings behind her sarcastic remarks. If you are her friend on the other hand then her snide comments are more of playful banter, she is more outgoing and enthusiastic if she likes you. She is a down-right pessimist and can be cocky and arrogant.**

**Weapon(s) of Choice: sword**

**Token: a light grey bracelet which has black swirly floral designs on it, it was given to her by her best friend.**

**Reaping Outfit: a baby blue, short sleeve dress that ends on her lower thighs. It has black trimming. She does her hair in a side-braid**

**Chariot Outfit: a mermaid outfit (fish tail and a sea-shell bra) and a cape that resembles water. Her hair I laced with fake seaweed and is let loose**

**Interview Outfit: a sea-foam green dress that is a corset on the top and a tutu on the bottom, it reaches her mid-thigh and is strapless. Her hair is done is a fish-tail braid down her back.**

**Preferred Mentor (OC or canonical character from the books): Finnick Odair or Annie Cresta**

**Bio: her father is a fisherman and her mother runs the sweets shop. She has a little sister who is twelve named Meraid. Her best friend is Calibur Gleam, he has been her best friend since they were born and the two are inseparable. He is like a protective older brother (he is 16). Morgan wants to run the sweet shop when she gets older, as her sister is keener on the fishing half of the family. Morgan's other friends are Ameena and Bei (both are 15 year old females)**

**Morgan is open to any arena romances and or allies :)**

**Female Tribute**

**~District 5~**

**Male Tribute**

**Male Tribute**

**Female Tribute**

**Female Tribute**

**~District 6~**

**Male Tribute**

**Male Tribute**

**Female Tribute**

**Full Name Amethyst McCartney**

**Age and Sex 17, female  
Specialty in combat: blowgun, bow and arrow, and spear**

**Personality/Attributes:**

**Shy and quiet, but will eventually warm up to people**

**Appearance:**

**long dark blonde hair, pale skin, hazel eyes**

**Short Bio:**

**orphan from the poor part of District 6, has lived in starvation for years.. etc**

**Romance: yep!  
Reaping outfit: A white dress with a bow on the chest and shoes that look like toms**

**interview outfit: a retro polka dot dress with pink high heels**

**token: a locket with pictures of her mother and father on the inside**

**Female Tribute**

**~District 7~**

**Male Tribute**

**Male Tribute**

**Female Tribute**

**Full Name: Coraline "Ali" Preston**

**District: 7**

**Sex: female**

**Age: 17**

**Appearance: She has long wavy brown hair that curly slightly. Here eyes are midnight blue and she has a skin that is slightly tanned. She is very muscular, since she is form District 7 and because she has been training. She always has a sad expression on her face.**

**Personality: Ali used to be a very cheery person, but ever since Estelle and Leon died she became a much more silent and very depressed.**

**Weapon(s) of Choice: A sword or an ace, but she prefers a sword. She has a personal sword. But it isn't a normal sword. The blade is made of a piece from both Estelle's and Leon's sword and melted together. The original swords still exist, though. They are only a little bit shorter and thinner now.**

**Token: no. She wasn't allowed to bring the sword, and already too late to take something else with her.**

**Reaping Outfit: A brown pair of boots, a blue blouse and a pair of jeans.**

**Chariot Outfit: Trees. Again.**

**Interview Outfit: An emerald green dress that cuts short at the knees. She wears stylish camouflage patterned boots and several metal leaves are scattered in her hair for decoration. (oh yes, you know why)**

**Preferred Mentor (OC or canonical character from the books): Probably Joanna, but she will probably make her feel even more bad.**

**Bio: She was very young when she met Leo and Estelle. At first, she didn't like them. They were too rich, and she despised that. But she met them a few times and eventually started to really like them. She went training along with Estelle and her father, but Estelle had always been better than her, since she was 1 year older, but they where close. After Estelle dies one year ago, she fell into a deep dark hole and was never able to get out, living in a depressed state. She started practicing even harder than she already did, as a way to express her feelings. She always felt like the both of the tributes were with her when she was training. Half a year ago, during the victory tour she felt even worse. That bad that she became even sick of it, but everything went better when Laury did her speech. She felt like Estelle and Leon weren't lost. Laury carries a piece of them with her. And so does she.**

**Female Tribute**

**~District 8~**

**Male Tribute**

**Male tribute**

**Female Tribute**

**Female Tribute**

**~District 9~**

**Male Tribute**

**Male Tribute**

**Female Tribute**

**Female Tribute**

**~District 10~**

**Male Tribute**

**Male Tribute**

**Female Tribute**

**Female Tribute**

**~District 11~**

**Male Tribute**

**Male Tribute**

**Female Tribute**

**Full Name: Antigone "Snake" Dillans**

**Sex: Female**

**Age: 13**

**Appearance: She has a very slim posture and rather on the small side. She always stands very straight, yet not on a stiff but rather elegant way. She has long jet black hair, reaching to her mid-back and one side is hanging over her hypnotic green eyes. Even though she is rather small, she is very intimidating. Her skin is very pale, yet not unhealthy. She has very long and dark eyelashes and it makes her green eyes come out even more. She is not necessarily attractive, but still has something on her that makes every girl want to be her for no particular reason, even though she is very young.**

**Personality: Antigone has a very intimidating, controlling nature. Most people don't think she is a very nice person, yet they don't think she is mean. Antigone has always felt different than everybody else, mostly because she has an unhealthy passion for poison, has a few snakes as her pets who seem to understand her and the opposite, and because she always looks to hypnotize you with her eyes. It is not that she does it on purpose. But she is not a human person. She loves apples too for no particular reason.**

**Weapon(s) of Choice: Poison (of caurse, what else. Poison was her first word) also her eyes and snakes, but that is not that easy to handle, if you know what I mean. For a direct weapon I think she prefers to use a self created weapon. It is a long string with at the end 4 sharp pins in the form of fangs. She throws it at people (of caurse there is poison on the pins) and than the 4 pins pierse trough the skin of that person. Not that it could kill if there was no poison on that, but there is always poison on them. The good think about them is that they seem innocent and harmless (unless you know her, than you know better than that).**

**Token: Her very first bottle she used to put venom in it. Don't wory, there is no venom in it anymore. The Capitol has made sure that there wasn't.**

**Reaping Outfit: Dark brown hunters boots (not that she hunts), a long pair of comfortable brown pants and a belt where are putten in a lot of venom bottles and a lot of those home-made string weapons. She wears a dark green shirt, again easy to move in, and has a green snake circling around her left arm (she is a lefty). Her jet black hair hangs it usual perfect way over her shoulders and covering one eye.**

**Chariot Outfit: The people in the capitol went for a farmer look. It is not that flashy at all and not that good, but better than the coal-miners jumpsuit. People think that they could have done a lot more with her capability, but the stylists only said that her outfit had to match the one of her district partner and that it would be unfair for him, since he can't handle snakes being around.**

**Interview Outfit: A green dress (the same shade of green as her eyes) with some sort of snake-print on it. She wears a silver necklace that is so beautiful, everybody would want to have it. It is a very thin necklace that is not entirely closed. It has the shape of a snake that curls up around her neck, but not too tight, and it ends up in a head of a snake with emeralds as eyes. The head stops 1 centimeter away from the end of the tail. She has 2 bracelets that are similar to the necklace. Both around her left hand, and she has a long silver snake all curling around her right leg (not a real one, of course) Her jet black hair is hanging lose again, as some kind of signature, and she has some sort of crown that is, again, similar to the necklace.**

**Preferred Mentor (OC or canonical character from the books): Suzanna Herfield, she is 23 years old and won the games when she was 15 years old. She won it by killing only 2 people. Her district partner because he betrayed her and at the final battle she defeated the girl from 8, who had joined the Careers from the very beginning but killed them all in their sleep. Suzanna's final battle was really famous mainly because the battle started like this.**

**The girl from 8 jumped from behind a tree and looked Suzanna straight in her eyes.**

**"Are you ready to die, 11?"**

**"Never!"**

**There was a long fight than, but Suzanna managed to push her against the Cornucopia and then she stabbed her to death.**

**Bio: Antigone has always been obsessed by poison and snakes and everything that comes close to one of those things. It is unknown how that is, but it is the truth. Antigone noticed very fast that she was able to control snakes. That they listened to her and that she could communicate with them on some way or another. They became her best friends, but if freaked out other people, as well as her hypnotic eyes, and she learned how to be intimidating so that they wouldn't bother her anymore, since people usually bully the freaks, but not the ones that are scary and intimidating. She lives along with her mother and father who are fairly rich, but not over the top. They have things like a shower, but no hot water unless they boil it before using the shower. They have a room each, but it is not like they have an extra room for their different pets or a playing hall or anything like that. Btw, they have 2 snakes as pets and one cat. The snakes are called Poison and Venom, and the cat is called Grape, since she one day thought it would be fun to poison the cat (with a harmless poison, of course). So she made some of her famous mixtures or solutions or whatever you want to call it, gave it to the cat, and ever since than the cat has got a purple fur. So that is why he is called Grape.**

**Female Tribute**

**~District 12~**

**Male Tribute**

**Full Name: Channing "Chase" Radcliffe**

**Sex: Male**

**Age: 18**

**Appearance: He used to be the most attractive guy in the District. With his short, dirty blonde hair, steel grey eyes, tanned skin, a glorious body and perfect smile, his face looks like it had been carved by angels. But now, after suffering from depression, Channing now has dull and unkempt dirty blonde hair, dull grey eyes, and yellowing teeth. A scowl and an angry look is always plastered on his face.**

**Personality: Channing used to be very cheerful, kind, free-spirited and optimistic. He was humble, being famous in the District with his good looks and great reputation, he never let himself get immersed in all the glory. But after suffering from severe depression after losing his best friend and girlfriend in the Games, he became sullen and hostile, a blank look on his face, and often drunk. He keeps blaming himself of the death of his best bud and his future wife in the 76th Games, and he always experiences flashbacks of his happy times with the two important people in his life.**

**Weapon(s) of Choice: A sledge hammer. Chase uses this "weapon" on his job as a mason, for breaking through drywall and masonry walls. He had grown fond of this particular tool, and he plans to use the sledge hammer to kill the tributes from District 3, to avenge the deaths of his girlfriend and best friend.**

**Token: A silver promise ring given to him by Lili before she died in the Games. He promised Lili that he will marry her when he reaches the age of 18, but was devastated when Lili was reaped for the Games.**

**Reaping Outfit: A black button down shirt, white pants and matching shoes.**

**Chariot Outfit: A golden gladiator's armor, horsehair plume helmet, resembling the look of an ancient Greek Gladiator.**

**Interview Outfit: An elegant silver coat with black outlines, and matching black pants**

**Preferred Mentor (OC or canonical character from the books): Thomas Hoult (OC)**

**Bio: Channing's best friend and girlfriend both participated in the 76th Hunger Games. His best friend trained for the Games, so he trusted him with the life of his girlfriend. Both of them got to the Top 8 but was betrayed and killed by their allies from District 3. Having witnessed their deaths, Channing got so depressed, immersed himself in sadness and alcohol, always blaming himself for their deaths. His parents tried their best to help him forget about the tragic incident, but Channing never got over it. He developed an overwhelming desire to avenge their deaths to the tributes of 3.**

**Male Tribute**

**Female Tribute**

**Female Tribute**

**~District 13~**

**Male Tribute**

**Male Tribute**

**Female Tribute**

**Female Tribute**

**A/N: These are the bios so far I will try to update these as much as possible. Let's fill these slots up people .**


	3. Prologue

**Prologue**

**A/N: Hello! I was getting bored of waiting for everyone to make tributes so I decided to spice things up and throw in a little tidbit into the storyline to get everyone's adrenaline pumping. Enjoy!  
_**

**Laury's POV**

Laury spared a glance out of the narrow window in her bedroom staring out at the gray, cloudy sky. "So it begins again. Another year of slaughtering innocent children for the Capitol's amusement. Still everyone stands by and does nothing to stop it," she whispered half to herself.

"That talk could be considered treason," smiled Selim sitting on the jet-black leather sectional staring up at her.

"Well its true," said Laury, "Don't you have the slightest apprehension that you have to send innocents to their deaths, year after year?"

"Of course," said Selim glaring up at her, "I have been a mentor for three years now. This is only your first year. The horrors are just starting for you."

"Can't be worse than the nightmares," sighed Laury.

"It only makes them harder to bear," said Selim quietly.

Laury's focus flickered to the ceiling as the lights flickered continuously before drowning the room in utter darkness. Laury whirled around, "What the hell is going on?" Her question was answered by the door to her quarters snapping open and several Peacekeepers storming in flashing a floodlight into the room. Laury covered her eyes and tilted her hat down to protect herself. Four Peacekeepers marched forward, two taking Laury and two taking Selim.

"Where are you taking us?" asked Laury struggling against their oppressive grip.

"Capitol," snapped one of them.

She stared hopelessly at the white walls of her father's laboratory and watched as the glass front doors opened to admit them out into the light of day. Thankfully for Laury's sake, the sunlight was limited due to the darkening clouds gathering overhead.

A small hoverplane landed just outside of the laboratory's grounds and the Peacekeeper's shoved them inside, "Enjoy the ride," smirked one of them as the hatch closed slowly and the hoverplane took off raising high above the industrial cityscape of the district she called home.

Selim pushed a button and two big viewports opened up in their cabin on either side. Laury smiled enjoying the feeling of being in the clouds it soothed her from the worries that plagued her heart. The smile quickly slid off her face as the hoverplane broke through the labyrinth of thick gray clouds and a massive hoverplane stood motionless in the sky, dwarfing their own hoverplane into the size of an ant by comparison. Their hoverplane slowed cautiously accelerating under the belly of the beast and two giant hangar doors whirred open to swallow their shuttle whole.

The hoverplane glided up slowly shutting all systems down as a magnetic crane placed them along a line of thirteen identical shuttles. The hatch opened up allowing the Peacekeepers to descend the ramp with Laury and Selim trailing behind. Laury stared at her feet, slightly annoyed, using her hearing as her eyes.

She looked up finally after staring at a maze of steel walkway as they passed through corridor after corridor of the massive hovership's interior. A Peacekeeper standing by a sealed door keyed in a sequence on a datapad locked into the wall and the lock mechanism whirred and the door snapped open revealing a huge open room with several raised platforms and standing right in front of her was the man she hated down to the deepest recesses of her heart.

Laury looked up to stare coldly with murderous intent into the taunting eyes of President Arturo Labarre. Laury looked away unable to meet his eyes for an extended period of time trying to resist the urge to gouge them out. The Peacekeepers sensed the tension between the two and reached for the weapons in apprehension.

Arturo raised his hand and they fell back to their positions around the room. Laury stepped onto a glowing platform and Selim followed watching the floor seem to sink to the ground as their platform raised to join the thirteen others. Her gaze flicked to the various people scattered across each one. "They're all victors," she whispered to Selim.

"Is that who I think it is?" asked Selim staring over at District 12's platform.

"It is, said Laury in disbelief, "The legends themselves leaders of the second rebellion. I'm surprised Arturo let them live."

"Probably is seeking to make an example of them to flaunt their failure to the public," said Selim shrugging.

"No they didn't fail. Arturo just tricked the system having Paylor killed so he could rise to power," said Laury.

Arturo's platform finally raised high above theirs, "Welcome, welcome victors of each and every district. This year will be momentous in the history of the Games."

Arturo cleared his throat the sound echoing across the deadly silent room, "I know times have been hard for us all despite the _growing _unrest, but this year's Games are certainly something special. This year there will be four tributes from each district, two boy and two girls, each of you will mentor however many tributes as necessary depending on the amount of victors present in your district. The Gamemakers and I have been debating whether or not to send some of _you _into the arena. This all depends on the…how do I say this? Situation," he said with a cruel smile.

Whispers of unrest and shock filled the room and Laury's eyes widened, "Surely no one will stand for this," she whispered to Selim.

Selim shrugged silently and Laury stared her rage boiling to a very fine point and Arturo's gaze fell on her own fiery one. He smiled quietly reminding her of the horrors he could produce and then all hell broke loose.

He flashed that fucking smile that Laury hated from the bottom of the heart. The same one he used when Leon and Estelle died. Laury screeched in fury leaping across platform after platform and swatted aside a Peacekeeper trying to stop her. She scaled Arturo's platform and hurled herself at him seething with white hot fury.

Arturo smiled and pressed a button beside him and an electric pulse shot off of him and she flew off the platform stunned. "Laury control your temper," chided Arturo mockingly, "We wouldn't want anyone to get hurt now would we?"

Laury glared up at him and backed down realizing how many lives were at stake, "Y-You're right I'm sorry I'll try to control my actions," she said half-heartedly.

"God," said Arturo turning away, "May the odds be in all of our favors."

**X**

**A/N: Fin! I hoped that got you guys all siked for the story! Yes plenty of surprises lay ahead for our dearly beloved victors and tributes! Can anyone survive this set of newfound horrors? Anywhoo remember to send in tributes to my inbox, no reviewing with tributes! Spread the word it will make it so much easier on me when I don't have to create 50+ tributes **

**May the odds be ever in your favor!**


	4. Training Days

**77****th**** Hunger Games: Up In Flames**

**Training Days**

**A/N: So sorry for the very much awaited update, the Reaping chapter took forever to write and was almost a hundred thousand words due to the amount of tributes. On top of that, my laptop broke so I lost all of my stories including the Reaping chapter…so you can imagine my frustration right now. I hope you all aren't too mad that I'm skipping the Reapings but I promise this will be a long chapter to make up for it with the Chariots and Training.**

The very air around Capitol crackled with excitement and anxiousness as thousands of citizens streamed into the parade grounds. Laury stood up in the mentor's podium above the heads of the crowd spotting the chariots to begin to emerge from the belly of the stadium. She glowered at each and every citizen with disgust and loathing. They slapped a bitter of glamor on each tribute paraded them around before sending them out into the arena to be slaughtered by a sport. How not one of them could see this as such a wicked event was beyond her.

Being the newest victor, she still was the interest of many and met each curious stare with her heated gaze evenly. The true source of her hatred and fury was directed at President Arturo Labarre, who was solely responsible for reinstating the Games despite how hard the Rebels had worked for their victory.

The District 1 chariots wheeled out of the gateway and excited cheers and screams filled the air as citizens rose to catch even a glimpse of this year's Tributes. Laury had researched each and every face going into the Arena and recognized each of them easily.

Ignacio Kaonde stood proudly but kept his usual stoic demeanor, he wore a metallic gold suit with pieces of broken dagger blades in some sort of ornamental headdress woven into his beautiful sleek, black locks like a crown. Laury glanced over to the girl instantly and recognized her immediately. Salvation stood beside Ignacio flashing false smiles at the crowd, but Laury saw through the gentle mask to see the manipulative, power hungry individual that resided deep inside of the girl.

The next chariot that rolled past was decorated with crystal all over it as Archeflow waved cheerfully at the crowd. Her unusually pale, snow-white skin glittering beneath even the stadium's artificial lighting. Archeflow's icy blue dress flowed down presumably to her feet as far as Laury could tell. A younger boy stood beside Archeflow clutching a dagger of crystal to his chest. Archeflow smiled up at the crowd her icy gaze to fall solely upon the mentor's podium. Laury felt several hairs prick up on the back of her neck. _There's something unnatural to her. Could she be a mutt perhaps?_

Laury's thoughts were interrupted almost immediately when Crystal Harrison, a fellow victor from District 1, turned to her, "Aren't they simply magnificent? I remember what it was like to be down in that very chariot," she said with a charming smile. Laury gave a weak smile in reply and turned back to the parade as the District 2 chariots began to enter the stadium.

Laury glanced down at both of the male tributes in suits with a texture to resemble some sort of gemstone or precious stone, their names not quite coming back to her. She remembered both girls quickly recalling the reputations of their families. Andesite Wrathens was the first girl, dressed in a beautiful silvery dress falling to the floor of the chariot, the pattern of an assortment of blades woven into the sleek-looking fabric, an arrangement of knives lined her slender waist. Andesite's rosy pink lips were pursed into the approximation of a smile her crimson eyes flashing malevolently around the stadium.

Laury watched as their chariot passed and she watched Elise beaming up at the crowd meeting their waves with a charming smile. She was in a cream-colored Victorian-style dress that had an edge of a more modern look to it and clutched at the promise ring on her hand nervously.

Laury's curious gaze moved up along the long line of chariots, now resting on the District 3 chariots. Both male tributes were garbed in nearly identical outfits resembling circuitry. Richelle Esmera however was dressed in a short, form-fitting cocktail dress with pale blue lines glowing casting the soft light all over the chariot giving her a more futuristic look. She stared ahead up at the President's balcony ignoring the crowd completely a look of veiled hatred and fury in her gaze.

Laury's attention immediately snapped towards the approaching District 4 chariots as a globe of water shot into the air off of the chariot casting streaks of light all over the stadium. The crowd oohed and awed over the spectacle unraveling before them and their interests immediately turned on district 4. Hunter stood impassively in his chariot garbed lightly in silver armor bearing the crest of the district on the chestplate. Morgan Galloway stood beside him resembling a mermaid with the massive scallops covering her chest.

In the next chariot, stood the younger female tribute in a simple sea-green dress with seashells woven in her hair. Connor towered over the poor girl, a solid mountain of rippling muscles. A mesh net woven from fishhooks covered his groin from view exposing every other inch of skin including the tattoos lacing around his mid-back and his arms. Connor flashed a smile up at the women screaming incomprehensibly and swept his coppery hair out of his face. Laury rolled her eyes at their reaction, "Jeez, they're practically drooling and foaming at the mouth," she muttered. Crystal glanced at her, "If only I were a few years younger," she sighed. Laury shook her head imperceptibly and returned to watching the continuing parade calmly.

District 5 had already passed and the last of the chariots from District 6 were rolling by. Laury recognized the girl, Amethyst McCartney with long flowing blond hair as she disappeared towards the circle before the President's balcony, her chariot falling still.

The District 7 tributes rolled past with Coraline Preston standing emotionless and still dressed as a tree. A lump began to grow in Laury's throat as she recognized the girl; she was Leon and Estelle's friend. Coraline spared a quick gaze up at Laury and gave her a weak smile.

Laury stared straight ahead across the stadium, completely dead to the world as visions from last year's Games flashed through her head. She herself firing an arrow straight into the heart of another tribute and then to Leon's death and switching to the heart-wrenching death of Estelle.

Laury's senses reawakened and she returned to the harsh world of reality finding District 8, 9, and 10 had rolled past and the District 11 chariots were quickly approaching the stretch between the Mentors' Podium. Laury glanced down at a small girl in the lead chariot her interest peaked by her gentle appearance, deep down though Laury could see the desire to be in control, and her dark personality was hidden behind those dark green orbs returning her stare. She looked to be too beautiful to even think about dressing in that ridiculous farmer outfit every tribute was forced to wear. Suddenly, the girl's name came to her in a flash as she caught sight of the vial attached to a chain around the girl's neck. _Antigone Dillons, nicknamed "Snake" for her love of poisons and venom. _

Antigone smiled maliciously through jet-black bangs up at Laury, the grin hidden from the view of the crowd. Antigone turned back towards the crowd ignoring Laury until her chariot came to a stop behind the others in the circle. District 12 and 13 started to roll out as well with no eye-catching appearances from either other than a male tribute from 12, in an uncharacteristic costume of the district in golden gladiator armor with a horsehair plumed helm given him the appearance of an Ancient Greek warrior from centuries before the Dark Days.

The last of the chariots came to a halt and the crowd fell into silence watching President Labarre carefully as he rose to begin his speech. Arturo smiled warmly at the crowd and his voice rang out across the grounds easily, "I am proud to present to you all the tributes for the 77th annual Hunger Games and good luck to all of you! Train hard, and eat well for it will be a rough time in the winner. One of you will prevail, and will be rewarded beyond the fringes of your wildest imagination. However…I have some very exciting news. These Games will have a twist!" _N_ot a_nother one. _"A mentor from each District will be chosen to enter the Games with their tributes. That is all!" Arturo ignored the shocked whispers and mutterings filling the hall and stalked away into a private room with his entourage of Peacekeepers behind the presidential balcony.

Laury turned towards the other mentors with a grim look on her face. Selim turned towards her with sorrow in his eyes, "Laury…" he began before getting cut off, "Selim, I'm going back into the Games. They all need me," interrupted Laury, "Besides; I need you to get us sponsors."

Sebastian nodded weakly giving up on arguing with her. Katniss and Peeta emerged out of the pool of victors. "We'll all make it through this. I'll be going in," she said, silencing Peeta by placing a finger to his lips, "We knew this was coming," piped in Crystal with an eager smile.

Laury turned away watching the crowd beginning to file out of the stadium.

A line of tributes filled the Training Hall, recently renovated to fit the accommodation of a surplus of tributes. The usual trainers stood in the hall looking as serious as ever.

"Your survival out there in the arena depends on many of the skills you will learn here in the Training Center over the next few days," began one trainer.

"Try not to kill each other before the Games start," finished the other trainer with a smirk etched across his face.

Ignacio turned away from the Head Trainers and casually glanced over the array of weaponry before him. He smiled deviously as he spotted the all-to-familiar metallic case at the foot of a shelf that presumably carried his weapons of choice. Ignacio undid the latches bolting the case closed and was disappointed as he opened it to find an oddly shaped sword wreathed in a satin blanket.

He cursed under his breath glancing around the room. He spotted another case and found another tribute from 5 leaning over it about to retrieve the discs from the case. Ignacio met the boy's curious stare giving him a heated glare. The young boy scurried off leaving the discs behind. Ignacio let a smirk of utter satisfaction slide up his face. He slapped the metal cuffs on his wrist and snatched the discs out of the case heading towards the ballistic mannequins to practice.

Andesite watched him quietly toying with her silver necklace, rolling the smooth metal dagger over between her fingers. Ignacio hurled the left disc with complete agility and ferocity decapitating the center ballistic mannequin with ease. His cuff beeped a quiet warning as the disc planned its course back to him, mowing down another row of ballistic dummies.

Andesite turned away and snatched a whip off of a shelf the whip humming beneath her touch. She adjusted the intensity of the electricity coursing through the whip and slapped a realistic target on the shoulder, its flesh peeling off it and dropping in a growing puddle of blood on the floor.

Salvation spared a glance with Andesite nodding in her direction as she released an arrow into the bulls-eye of a target without pause. Archeflow was behind her with her own bow taking careful aim at the target before her. Her first shot slammed into the target's chest narrowly missing its "heart", with a frown of utter dissatisfaction she nocked another arrow and fired a shot dead center into the target's forehead.

Morgan cautiously circled the girl from 7, Coraline she presumed, with her sword at the ready. Coraline parried a strike form Morgan nearly sending the larger girl reeling. Morgan retaliated with a fierce slash, aimed at her knees. Coraline stepped back and blocked the blow with her dulled sword sending sparks scattering across the floor.

Morgan narrowed her eyes and charged slashing and hacking in every direction possible. Coraline swatted aside every blow save for the last, hissing in pain as the dulled blade slammed into her thigh. Morgan gave a triumphant laugh and continued her onslaught. Coraline ducked under a blow aimed at her head and sharply jabbed her blade into Morgan's chest roughly knocking her to the floor.

Morgan swept her hair back into place and jumped back to her feet, her face flushed with embarrassment as she felt the gaze of nearly every tribute in the center. Coraline turned away walking towards the sword rack to put her sword away. Morgan let out a shriek of fury and sprinted towards her and brought her blade to bear about to slam her blade down on Coraline. Coraline turned around kneed her in the stomach sending her careening into a nearby weapons rack. Spears and swords crashed to the floor attracting the attention of everyone in the room.

"Bitch," snarled Morgan throwing her sword to the ground in disgust. Coraline said nothing and placed her sword on the rack, a vacant expression about her.

Connor twirled a trident beneath his fingers and impaled a dummy through the chest before ripping it free, shredding the organs inside. He turned on the next two with equal ferocity and left them in pieces in a matter of seconds.

Snake watched from afar her malevolent green eyes filled with raw delight. She absentmindedly fiddled with the length of rope presented to her and slipped the snare onto the Trainer's wrist covertly with a rather bored look on her face. The snare activated wrenching the Trainer up into the air, snapping his arm out of its socket. The man screamed in agony attracting the attention of several Peacekeepers.

Snake smiled as the man's cries of pain continued to ensue. The Peacekeepers cut him down turning on her, "What the hell happened?!" one roared inches away from her face.

"I-I don't know, the snare shot out of my hand suddenly and snapped him up into the air," she replied with false innocence. The Peacekeeper turned back towards the injured Trainer all of them kneeling beside them. Snake stalked away after a moment a vicious smile etched across her face as she walked away from the snare station over to the camouflage station. She let out a silent laugh as the Peacekeepers all toppled to the ground convulsing and thrashing about. More Peacekeepers and several doctors rushed over to the downed Peacekeepers unable to stop their thrashing. Snake spared a few glances over to the doctor's wheeling away the corpses and began to paint the scales of a snake onto her left arm in various colors and designs.

Snake ignored the stares of every tribute in the room blatantly continuing to idly paint the scales onto her skin, humming an eerie tune. Andesite and Salvation stalked over to the camouflage station quietly and joined Snake silently. Andesite turned to Snake, "How would you like to join the Career pack out there in the arena?" she asked.

"Would do you have to offer me?"

"Resources, weapons, and survival for a period of time out in the arena," replied Salvation flatly.

"You cannot guarantee any of that," chided Snake with a mocking laugh.

Andesite stared at the younger girl with an absolute look of incredulity; she soon regained her senses, "What about victims?" she asked with a sly smile.

Snake turned towards her with a malicious grin, "I'm in."

On the second training day, the victors joined the tributes in their training sessions. Laury leaned against a pillar by the archery range and shot arrows at targets rather bored, each arrow finding its mark.

Katniss joined her quietly, "Hello," she murmured in greeting as she drew an arrow from her quiver and sent it flying straight into the forehead of a target with ease. Laury nodded in her direction, "Impressive."

"Thanks," replied Katniss with genuine gratitude towards the compliment. She snatched another arrow out of the quiver slung over her shoulder, "You had a lot of courage in the last Games; it must have been hard to lose two friends."

Laury nodded silently, hit with a flood of images from the previous Games with the force of a semi-truck, the pained screams of Leon haunting her mind.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring back memories," said Katniss quickly spotting her vacant expression.

"It's not your fault," replied Laury dismissively, "It's mine for letting them rule my emotions."

"Besides, I feel for you actually. You lost your sister at the hands of someone who had been your ally. What's worse is that _he _completely threw away all of the accomplishments we had from the Rebellion," said Laury.

Katniss nodded, "Peeta will have to go on without me, because I know that he's not going to let me escape the arena this time."

"Don't say that," replied Laury.

"It's true and you know it," snapped Katniss, "You're just as good as dead as well with the recent turmoil in the Districts."

Selim walked over to them to stand beside Laury, "Am I interrupting something?" he asked with a warm smile. Katniss acknowledged with a faint smile, "No."

"Katniss wait!" called Laury as she turned to leave. Katniss turned towards Laury expectantly, "We should partner up in the arena."

Katniss nodded and smiled at Laury before stalking away towards another station. "What were you two chatting about?" asked Selim inquisitively.

"Just idle chit chat," she replied with a smile.

Arturo entered his private study in Snow's old mansion quietly turning on the television, "It must be about time for their scores to be televised," he muttered to himself quietly. The face of Caesar Flickerman appeared on his screen attracting his immediate attention.

"Well folks…the scores are in!" he said with a charming laugh as the broadcast began.

President Labarre watched with interest as the faces of the tributes began to appear on the screen.

**District 1:**

**-Ignacio Kaonde: **10

**-Salvation Plant: **9

**-Archeflow Blanche: **8

**-*other male tribute*: **8

**-Crystal Harrison (Mentor Tribute): **9

**District 2:**

**-*male tribute*: **9

**-*male tribute*: **9

- **Andesite Wrathens: **10

-**Elise Victorien LaFrate: **11

**-Vani**ty **Rochefort: **10

**District 3:**

**-*male*: **4

**-*male*: **6

**-Richelle Esmera: **9

-*female*: 5

-**Sapphira Montgomery- **7

**District 4:**

**-Connor Nautica: **10

**-Hunter Ventimilgia: **9

**-Morgan Galloway: **8

-***other tribute*: **6

**-West Rosen: **8

***no submitted tributes for District 5***

**District 6:**

**-N/A: **3

-**N/A: **5

**-N/A: **7

**-Amethyst McCartney: **8

**-Unknown mentor tribute: **6

**District 7:**

**-N/A: **5

**-N/A: **7

**-N/A: **7

**-Coraline Preston: **9

**-Joanna Mason: **10

***no tributes for Districts 8, 9, or 10***

**District 11:**

**-N/A: **4

**-N/A: **5

**-N/A: **7

**-N/A: **8

**-Antigone Dillans: **11

**-Suzanna Herfield: **10

**District 12:**

**-N/A: **4

**-Channing Radcliffe: **9

-**N/A: **5

**-N/A: **6

**-Thomas Hoult: **8

***no tributes for district 13***

Labarre smiled to himself as the broadcast ended with Flickerman bidding all of Panem good night. "May the odds be ever in your favor," he laughed darkly rising from his chair.

**A/N: **Ah! Finally finished with the new chapter! I'm so glad to get this story rolling again. This was more until the Games start. Sorry if it was a little boring.

I do have a question however for all of you. Through review or PM please send me feedback on whether you would like me to skip the interviews and just start the damn Games already, I'm jumping up and down to reveal the arena.

Anyway, send in that feedback.

Reviewers receive an honorable mention in the next chapter and five sponsor points. I will introduce my own newly improved sponsor system in the beginning of the next chapter.


	5. The Limelight

**The 77****th**** Hunger Games: Up in Flames**

**The Limelight**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooO**

The roar of the Capitol crowd gathering around the stage for the annual interviews before the Games was deafening. Ignacio spared a quick glimpse beyond the open doorway leading to the stage and was taken aback seeing thousands of citizens crammed into the amphitheater.

The music started and Caesar Flickerman walked out, his style completely changed just for the Games. His suit was blood-red in color that matched his hair now let down in a longer ponytail instead of a topknot. He gave his all-to-dazzling smile to the crowd and applause and cheers rippled in waves all around the amphitheater.

"Well, I can see you're all anxious to get started," he said with a smile, "So without further ado, let's have the magnificent tributes from District 1, Ignacio Kaonde come on out!"

Ignacio smiled as the spotlight fell on him and immediately fear began to creep inside him. He had always been the one to put on a good show, not be the show.

Caesar beckoned him to sit with a wave of his hand. "Now, tell me Ignacio how about that score of 10. The Gamemakers are still chattering on about you."

"I just put on the show they wanted to see," replied Ignacio in earnest with a nervous smile.

Caesar nodded, "I can tell. A score of 10…wow! So, how about that chariot costume, it was magnificent."

"The new stylists this year had their work cut out for them. They did a wonderful job though."

"Now about that suit, I think we're twins," replied Caesar.

"I guess great minds think alike."

Caesar threw his head back and laughed looking at the crowd, "Well, I think that's all the time we have Ignacio. Ignacio Kaonde everybody!" he roared with a charming laugh.

Ignacio passed Salvation as he returned to the stage an almost imperceptible glance between the two.

"So, Salvation…" Ignacio heard Caesar start but track of his words start to zone out to the world. Ignacio stared down the line of tributes realizing only one of them would come out of this. This was what he had wanted. And he had gotten it full force in the face. Sure, his training would factor in his survival, but there was always that unseen factor thanks to the damn Gamemakers.

"_I'll be fine as long as I put on a show."_

Most of the interviews flashed past fast. Most attracting the ever-curious attention of the Capitol. Next up, Antigone Dillans. The snake in the flesh passed Ignacio and he took a step back still wary of the girl. Snake smiled to herself spotting his distress and turned to him, "Boo."

She walked away laughing all the way to the door and shielded her eyes as the spotlight turned its ravenous gaze on her. Snake walked on stage feeling the chill of the silver snakes encircling her right leg like ivy. Two similar bracelets wrapped around the wrist of her left hand the heads of the snake just barely stopping before the tail. A much larger necklace encircled her neck protectively in the same fashion as the bracelets.

The crowd stared at her curiously as her dress, the same shade of green as her eyes, with the pattern of snake scales covering the entirety of it. It was astounding really to Snake how jealous people could be of her looks. She for one didn't consider herself to be as pretty as everyone else seemed to think.

Caesar guided her to her chair gently and Snake swept her jet-black hair out of her face shyly. "I must say Miss Dillans, for such a young girl you have caught the watchful eye of the capitol as of lately. Your score is astounding almost a perfect 12."

"Thank you Caesar," smiled Snake shyly.

"Do you want to give us all a hint at what you did to earn such a score to have such an utterly profound effect on the Gamemakers?"

"A girl never reveals her secrets Caesar, surely you must know that?" replied Snake with a half-smile. She tried her best not to look malicious for the cameras. Caesar smiled at this, "Fair enough."

Snake rose from the plushy armchair, hearing the chime signaling the next tribute up and walked over to the doorway eager to escape the limelight.

Snake ignored the girl from her own district passing by and strode past Ignacio effortlessly, taking satisfaction for his eagerness to be as far away from her as possible. She would use his obvious distress as a means to entertain herself out in the arena. That is to say before he died out in the arena.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooO**

Laury stared down at the gardens below across the street curiously watching several children chasing each other around with toy weapons reenacting their own versions of previous Hunger Games. She turned away from the window disgusted.

Katniss stood behind her, "I think we have someone else who can join our little alliance in the arena."

"Who?" asked Laury. Katniss moved aside revealing the shy form of Coraline standing there.

"Coraline."

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooO**

Snake fiddled absentmindedly with the vial she had brought as her token curiously watching her allies recruit more people to join the Career pack. Salvation and Andesite walked over to Connor sitting by himself at one of the tables, prodding his food with a fork.

Salvation sat down staring at him. "Can I help you?" asked Connor glancing up at the two.

"We would like to offer you the final place in the Career pack," said Andesite staring at him curiously.

"Sure. I'll join up with the Careers; it's a better survival plan for the start of the Games anyway."

"Well I guess that's settled," said Salvation with the faintest of a smile before turning on her heel and stalking away. "How many are in the Career pack again?" asked Snake following up beside the two.

"Well: there's Andesite, you, me, Connor, Ignacio, Elise, Archeflow, Crystal, and your mentor, Suzanna," replied Salvation, "Oh and there will be more mentor tributes joining us like Cashmere and Vanity."

"So there will be at least eleven tributes in the Career pack. That will be a force to be reckoned with," said Andesite.

"Don't count the others out," said Snake, "I'm sure the others are forming their own alliances as well."

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooO**

Morgan sat down at the table away from Connor. _Traitor. _Hunter and West sat down on the opposite side of District 4's table. "I can't believe he's joining the Careers," she muttered looking in Connor's direction. "It's probably for the best," said West watching Connor out of the corner of his eye.

Morgan couldn't help but notice the identical leather bracelets on both men. "So it'll just be the three of us," said Hunt watching Connor leave for the Career table.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooO**

Sleep was a must for the night before the start of the Games. Three specially equipped hovercraft had to be brought in to carry the forty five tributes to the arena. Every tribute sat in silence wincing as they had their trackers injected. The three hovercraft passed over the Capitol in a V-formation flying away for the eastern coast of Panem.

Katniss sat in silence a feeling of nostalgia and déjà vu passing over her. Except this time Peeta wouldn't be with her.

Laury stared at the wall ignoring the curious stares of her District. The time to dance with death once again was coming closer by the second. She spared a glance down the line of tributes. How many lives would be lost during the bloodbath? All of this purely for a psychotic society's entertainment.

Yet the worst thing about Panem's predicament, no one could do a single thing about it. Katniss met her gaze nodding in my direction. Laury knew the look in her eyes, she wore it so well herself. The need to look emotionless and strong, but on the inside your very world was falling apart.

Laury felt for girl considered her elder by a few years, she had become the symbol, a spark of hope for something that had succeeded yet at the same time failed. She had become the Mockingjay, sacrificing her District, her family.

The last person aside from her mother that cared for her in this world was Peeta Mellark, the boy with the bread. He would have to watch as she died a horrible death, broadcasted all over the fragmented nation.

Laury smiled faintly to herself. _You or I cannot die_ _Miss Everdeen we have a purpose to play. We will either escape this as leaders or die as marty_rs _in the hope that we may spark yet another rebellion. These Games must be brought to an end. _

Laury returned to the world as if time had skipped ahead feeling the hovercraft begin to slow. _This is it, she_ _thought. _The hovercraft descended and came to a halt inside of their respective underground hangar, of course, we wouldn't want the tributes to get a sneak peek of the arena.

All Laury could think of as the loading ramp descended revealing their release was: _Lights, cameras, action!_

**A/N: Another ending to yet another chapter. I'm not sure about this chapter, I rewrote it several times. It was purely meant to be a filler yet to carry some insight to the start of the Games. However, the chapter you have all been waiting for is up next. The start of the Games and the reveal of the arena. Lots of surprises in store for all of my loyal readers.**

**Review, favorite, follow! You all know the drill by now.**

**Also I need to explain the sponsor system and how it works. Simply in your review, give the name of your favorite tribute in the chapter and you will immediately gift a tribute 2 sponsor points. With each review, a tribute's chances of survival out in the arena.**

**Sponsor System Rewards:**

**Medicine (specifically to wounds)**

**Medicine (cuts, scrapes, minor wounds) - 3 points**

**Medicine (severe wounds, harsh burns, antidotes to poisons) - 6 points**

**Basic Survival Bag (flint & steel fire starter, (2) meal kits, thermal blanket, serrated knife) – 7 points**

**Large Survival Pack (4 meal kits, dried fruit and biscuits, thermal jacket, machete, minor medicine) – 12 points**

**Weapon Case (contains set of 10 throwing knives or sword, or spear, or bow and ten arrows) – 15 points**

***Additional rewards will be added later in the Games***


	6. The City of Ruins

**The 77****th**** Hunger Games: Up in Flames**

**The City of Ruins**

Katniss felt a rough, calloused hand grab her shoulder escorting her to the launch room. They tossed her inside sealing the door behind her. Katniss turned on the door, "That wasn't necessary asshole," she yelled at the Peacekeeper through the door.

She ran her fingers down the cool steel of the door. She was alone. There was no Cinna this time to tell her that she would win, that she would come out on top and that his money was on her.

"Katniss."

Katniss spun around seeing Peeta standing on the other side of the room. "Peeta?"

He nodded with a smile and Katniss sprinted over to the baker. Peeta held her close whispering in her ear, "It will be okay. You'll get out."

"How do you know?"

"Because I just do. Katniss, I need you to promise me something, promise you will do whatever it takes to survive for as long as possible."

"What? Why? I can't kill them all Peeta, it will destroy me."

"Just promise me."

"I promise. Peeta what are you planning?"

"Just wait and see."

The Peacekeepers entered the room suddenly and pulled him out, "It's time to go."

"No! Peeta!"

"It will be alright Katniss," was the last thing he said before the doors sealed.

Katniss stood alone hearing the countdown starting and stepped into the launch tube feeling the ground rise beneath her feet.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooO**

Laury leaned against the glass of the launch tube facing away from the entrance to the launch room. The doors opened quietly attracting Laury's attention. She craned her neck around seeing Selim standing at the entrance.

"So this is it."

"So it seems."

Selim started forward grabbing her wrist as she stepped forward to enter the launch tube. "Selim you have to let go."

"What if I don't want to?"

Laury glowered at the stubborn boy, "I'll be fine."

"Everyone says that," he muttered darkly, "Listen Laury-"

Laury leaned up kissing him softly stunning the boy into silence. She smiled as he stared at her in shock and she stepped back into the launch tube the door forcing them to part ways. "Goodbye Selim," she whispered her voice catching a little in her throat.

"Goodbye Laury," replied Selim as the launch tube ascended up into the arena.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooO**

The afternoon sun blazed overhead casting eerie shadows through the trees around the grassy clearing. All forty five tributes stood on their plates anticipating the final seconds of the countdown ticking by. The silver Cornucopia sat over in the center of the park filled completely with supplies and weapons. Katniss stared in awe at the towering structures looming in the distance.

A city, no a metropolis, that had thrived before the Dark Days. It stood completely desolate of any life save for the forty five tributes about to spill each other's bloods in its streets, rendering the black asphalt red.

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1…._

Every tribute broke off into a sprint for the Cornucopia, the Careers already bearing down on it. Katniss signaled to Laury and Coraline to go for the supply packs, and she'd get the weapons. Katniss lashed out with her elbow knocking a boy flat as he raced at her brandishing a bloody knife, fresh warm blood oozing from his broken nose.

Katniss threw two quivers over her shoulder and strapped a knife to her thigh quickly moving to gather the necessary weapons. She flinched as a tribute fell a few feet away victim to Salvation with a bow already in the girl's hand.

Katniss ducked behind a stack of crates as another arrow slammed into where her head had been a moment before. Katniss grabbed a throwing knife and threw it around the corner of the crate, the blade singing past Salvation's face, passing through her black hair.

Katniss slung two silver bows over her shoulder and desperately scaled the mound of crates seeing the hilt of a sword protruding off of the top of a crate. A boy from District 3 jumped up beside her going for the same sword. Katniss jumped up their hands falling around the hilt at the same time.

She lashed out with a booted foot knocking the boy aside as he lunged at her with a knife lying beside his hand. Katniss saw the boy slam into the ground the air ripped from his lungs lying in a sprawled heap.

Katniss jumped off of the pile with the short sword in hand and sprinted across the park toward the tunnel beneath the small bridge passing over the small road where Laury and Coraline were waiting with multiple packs slung over their shoulders.

Katniss spotted a flash of metal pass out of the corner of her eye and saw one of Ignacio's throwing discs circling back around. The disc shot towards her faster than she expected and Katniss lashed out with a cry smashing it aside into the ground off of the edge of the sword.

She tossed the sword to Coraline and handed a bow to Laury along with a quiver filled with arrows. Ignacio's disc ripped out of the dirt gliding back across the corner into his grasp.

"Let's go," Katniss said tearing her eyes away from the bloodbath feeling the heated stares of many of the Career pack.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooO**

Morgan snatched up a sword off of a rack from deep inside the Cornucopia retreating to the shadows as Connor passed the mouth of the Cornucopia. Hunt slammed a boy from 5 aside, impaling him with the deadly spikes.

The boy slumped against a massive crate with blood pooling around him. "Let's go we should leave," he said. West spun around from beside Hunt thrusting his spear through the chest of the other boy from 5. Morgan followed both men out of the Cornucopia and slipped out of the main area of the park unnoticed by the Careers still occupied with their orchestrated bloodbath.

Snake turned watching them go. "You can run, but you can't hide," she whispered with a dark laugh. She sat on top of the Cornucopia watching the tributes fall beneath her comrade's blades. Ignacio executed both boy's from District 10 with his discs.

Salvation caught the last girl from 10 limping across the lawn to try and escape through the undergrowth. "Where do you think you're going?" she whispered taking careful aim. Justas the girl reached the bushes, believing herself safe the arrow flashed off of Salvation's bow ripping through the girl's back and out of her chest, the blood and gore smeared arrow stuck in the trunk of the tree in front of the girl. The girl collapsed dead before she hit the ground.

She returned to the blood-drenched lawn around her spotting not a single soul moving aside from the Career pack sifting through the ranks of the dead. Salvation counted inside her head.

_23._

23 tributes dead in just the initial bloodbath. This had to have made Hunger Games history. Salvation turned towards the others, "What now?" she asked.

"Should we make camp here or explore the city?" asked Ignacio to the others.

"There are plenty of supplies here to last us through months," said the other male from District 1.

"You never know what is hidden in the city for us to find," retorted a male tribute from District 2.

"That can either be good or bad," replied the other male from 2.

"Well it's a simple choice really," interrupted Antigone with a smile from atop the Cornucopia, "If you stay here, you die; if you leave, you will most likely live."

"What are you talking about?" asked Salvation.

"Oh you didn't notice?"

"Notice what?" asked Ignacio curious.

"The Gamemakers have rigged the entire park to be blown to Hell at sundown," replied Antigone giggling as if finding the situation humorous.

"What?! How could you possibly know this?" asked Salvation.

"During the countdown, I noticed one of the tributes from District 6, Amethyst I believe, slip off of her plate and the charges didn't detonate. Most likely because the Gamemakers didn't want this to become the shortest Games in the entire history of the Games," replied Antigone, "A simple explosion of that size would have triggered the blast killing us all."

Salvation froze, "Grab what you can everyone. We need to get out of here."

The boys from two strapped several swords to their waist and slung survival packs over their shoulders falling the Career pack out of the clearing. The District 1 boy fell behind sifting through the Cornucopia for anything remotely useful. He didn't notice the sun start to trickle away starting to give away for the cover of night.

Snake left the park with the others. Salvation screamed out a warning to the boy, "GET OUT OF THERE!"

Snake smiled deviously as the last rays of light faded away as the boy reached the mouth of the Cornucopia, "Boom," she whispered.

The boy vanished in a storm of fire. The entire park vanished beneath the wall of fire shooting into the sky. The glow of the flames reflected in Snake's eyes. Salvation pulled her aside as a light pole passed blasted their way by the charges. The flames roared into the sky, the explosion reaching its peak.

The flames began to ebb away now and Snake retreated out from behind cover laughing at the state of the once beautiful park. All evidence of the Cornucopia had been eviscerated and all the remained of the lawn and trees was ash. Every bridge in the park reduced to rubble.

Salvation stared in horror at the state of the park, "Why would the Gamemakers try to kill off the Careers?! We're the ones who put on the show.

"Yes, well this time they wanted to make us the show," replied Snake.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooO**

The city was a glow as the lights of the glorious ruined city turned on slowly affecting each region of the city in rapid succession. Of course, the Gamemakers wouldn't want us not to be able to find each other now would they?

Katniss jumped as twenty three cannon shots echoed across the city simultaneously.

"23?!" asked Coraline in bewilderment, "That would have been the end of the Games if Capitol wouldn't have tweaked this year's Games."

Katniss said nothing, a small part of herself deep down inside wishing that it would have been so and that she could have returned home to Peeta and her District in the process of revitalization.

The feeling had come and gone, now disgusted with herself she glanced up in the sky as the anthem began to play and the faces of the fallen began to appear in the sky.

**The Fallen**

**District 1: Male Tribute**

**District 3: Male Tribute, Female Tribute**

**District 4: Female Tribute**

**District 5: Male Tribute, Male Tribute**

**District 6: Male Tribute, Female Tribute**

**District 8: Male Tribute, Male Tribute, Female Tribute, Female Tribute, Mentor Tribute**

**District 9: Male Tribute, Male Tribute, Female Tribute, Female Tribute**

**District 10: Male Tribute, Male Tribute, Female Tribute, Female Tribute, Mentor Tribute**

**District 11: Female Tribute**

The anthem faded away into the night and the eerie silence looming over the city reclaimed its hold. Katniss followed Laury as she headed for a glowing red sign, her curiosity peaked. _Grocery store? What the hell is a grocery_ _store?_

Coraline pressed against the doors finding them unlocked. Laury followed her inside with Katniss in tow. Katniss drew her bow with an arrow already nocked. Laury did the same being extra cautious for any Careers hiding in any aisles. "This place is filled with food," remarked Coraline in awe running her fingers along an entire aisle of food. "This whole place is."

Katniss ducked found several shelves stocked with medicine and remedies from the Dark Days, could turn out to be useful. She froze as she heard the automatic doors on the other side of the store slide open admitting entrance to what sounded like a group of tributes.

She heard the voice of Salvation ring out, "What is this place."

"Shit," Laury cursed hearing them as well on the other side of the shelf behind Katniss. Katniss darted out of the aisle and let an arrow fly letting an arrow fly into the straggler of the pack as he tried to follow the Careers down an aisle.

The teenager collapsed clutching at the fatal wound and ripped the arrow free. The cannon boomed a moment later and Katniss retreated into the aisle just as Salvation sprang out spotting the downed Career.

"Come out Miss Everdeen, you're surrounded," laughed Salvation her bow at the ready. The girl from her own District found Coraline in an aisle, "Got one," she laughed charging at Ali.

Coraline made no move to escape and unsheathed the short sword parrying the girl's attack effortlessly. "For someone who's had training you're whole life, you're rather pathetic at dueling," commented Coraline.

The girl shrieked in fury and charged tackling her into a shelf piled high with cracker boxes. The shelf toppled and Coraline ducked under a swift strike from the girl dodging it again with ease. Elise passed the aisle heading towards Katniss and Laury hearing the sound of footsteps a few aisles down.

Coraline blocked several more vicious blows with more effort with each strike. _The girl has skill, but she lacks…technique._

In the split second that the tribute left an opening, Coraline slashed her sword arm off at the wrist ignoring the spray of blood pooling on the tile floor. The girl screamed in utter agony clutching at her bloody wrist with her remaining hand. Coraline raised her sword to finish the job and Salvation entered the aisle firing her arrow. Coraline dove out of the aisle and the arrow punctured a gallon of milk letting the oddly fresh white liquid cascade down onto the floor.

Salvation burst out of the aisle leaving the injured tribute there. She snatched a knife off of her belt and hurled it at Coraline with deadly precision. The knife flashed past her wrist, nicking the soft flesh narrowly. Coraline dropped her sword, clutching at her wrist.

Salvation pulled another knife off of her belt smiling wickedly at Coraline as she drew closer. Laury burst out of the aisle behind Salvation and shot an arrow right into the girl's right shoulder. Salvation cried out in pain and clutched at the arrowhead protruding from the meat of her shoulder, besmirched with gore and her own blood.

Laury handed Coraline her sword, "Let's find Katniss and get out of here."

Katniss stood in an aisle facing Elise who was calmly walking toward her without drawing the twin daggers at her slender waist. "Shoot me girl on fire, I dare you," taunted Elise.

Katniss narrowed her eyes and released the arrow aimed at the girl's heart. Elise smiled and pivoted out of the arrow's path catching the shaft of the arrow in her hand. "My turn."

Elise sprinted down the aisle at Katniss laughing as Katniss drew a knife. Elise dodged swipe after swipe by Katniss with her knife and slammed her knee into Katniss's stomach knocking the wind out of her. Katniss staggered back gasping for air. Elise jumped in the air and spin kicked her into the shelf full of wine bottles. Glass shattered everywhere and multiple colors of wine stained the floor.

Elise walked over to her fallen form leaning down beside her. Katniss lashed out stabbing her in the shoulder with a broken wine bottle. Elise jumped back yelping in pain and ripped the glass free tossing it aside. Laury entered the liquor section and fired an arrow near Elise. Elise retreated out of the aisle, "You win this time _Mockingjay._"

Katniss jumped up ignoring several minor cuts running up her arms and across her right cheek. Laury guided her through the sea of broken glass and bolted out the doors. Coraline spun hearing the disc coming and swatted it off of its trajectory with her sword and it crashed through several shelves causing a domino effect throughout the entire grocery store.

"That ought to keep them busy."

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooO**

Antigone had found it easy to slip away from the group unnoticed. She narrowed her eyes as she neared the front doors of the shop across the street they had taken shelter in hearing Salvation talking to Ignacio, "We need to get rid of her. She's too dangerous; we'll kill her while she sleeps."

Antigone slipped out the front door silently and headed down the street back towards the surviving remnants of Central Park. She walked through the empty streets briskly without being stopped by any tribute. _They_'_re all too scared of me._

She crossed the empty parking lot and passed through the open gates of the Central Park Zoo, ducking into a hole cut into the fence by something unknown to her. She stalked over to the Reptilian section immediately uninterested by any of the animals still roaming around the zoo.

She crossed into the building unstopped by any predators lurking in the shadows in the hopes of easy prey. She was no such case. A hiss from the shadows caused a smile to cross her lips. She glanced down at the Black Mamba slithering towards her and she knelt down staring into its beady black eyes.

The snake coiled up as of to strike at her and stood still frozen staring into her eyes. "I'll have none of that," she cooed running a finger down its soft scales. The snake's tongue darted out of its mouth.

"I have something for you to do," she whispered to the snake, "I need you to kill them all."

The snake slithered out of the broken front doors as if understanding her commands and she leaned down allowing a massive anaconda to slither up her arm and coil around her neck protectively as if the creature was a scarf.

She headed out of the Reptile House not affected by the weight of the snake. She saw the Black Mamba slithering out of Central Park a few feet ahead heading back down the street she had come from earlier. It slid to a stop finally reaching the shop a few blocks down waiting at the door patiently.

She pulled open the door a crack and let the Black Mamba inside as it slithered through the doorway and around the feet of several Careers. She shut the door smiling with satisfaction and retreated down the alleyway adjacent to the shop towards the back door to cut off any escape.

Screams could be heard now from inside the shop and she waited patiently. The boy they had just recruited from District 7 bolted out of the door. Snake lashed out with a strange weapon the string cracking through the air, the four pins slicing through his throat. The boy collapsed in a puddle of blood, the poison of the Black Mamba as well as her own toxins taking its toll on his insides.

Hearing muffled breathing coming from inside, she entered the back door after a brief moment of hesitation. The Black Mamba was nowhere to be found and Salvation was slumped in the corner of the room pointing a dagger at the advancing snake. Andesite cracked her whip, increasing the voltage to maximum power. The whip slapped the snake aside killing it instantly through electrocution.

Salvation jumped to her feet retrieving her bow. "T-Thank you," she muttered in appreciation to Andesite.

"Don't mention it."

Ignacio burst into the shop doors, "What happened?!"

"A poisonous snake just cost us the lives of three Careers," replied Salvation. Crystal Harrison remained still blood all over her face and still pooling around her. Salvation turned around to see Antigone standing there.

"Where have you been?" she asked angrily.

"I took a walk."

Ignacio recoiled spotting the massive snake around her shoulders, "Why the hell do you have that thing?" he asked fearfully.

"Protection," she answered simply, "From traitors…"

Salvation's eyes widened, "You heard us didn't you?"

Snake nodded glowering maliciously at Salvation, "I saved your lives, yet you wished to try and kill me. Now I'll kill you all. Slowly, of course."

"You're one person against the Careers," scoffed Ignacio.

"Yet three of you are already dead," retorted Snake.

Salvation backed away from the girl as she took a step forward the snake uncoiling around her neck. The boa slithered down to the floor encircling her feet in a wide ring.

"Feast," whispered Snake to the boa.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooO**

**A/N: Wow! I'm actually pretty proud of this chapter. I already think the Games are off to a great start. For the tributes that weren't mentioned in this chapter, they will be mentioned in the next.**

**Review, favorite, follow, PM with feedback!**

**New Sponsor Reward:**

**Loot Vault Key (Bronze) – **16 points

**Loot Vault Key (Silver) – **20 points

**Loot Vault Key (Gold) – **25 points

**Loot Vault Key (Platinum) – **30 points

**The Loot Vault Keys are a concept I just thought of really, they're basically rooms serving the purpose of a Cornucopia and the keys can unlock them. These can be the saviors and Guardian Angels for a tribute in the arena. They can also give them anything they really need desperately such as healing for a near-fatal wound.**

**More rewards to come.**

**I'll try to update soon with the next chapter.**


	7. Children of the Sea

**The 77****th**** Hunger Games: Up in Flames**

**Children of the Sea**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooO**

Morgan sat on top of a barrel staring down at the sunrise looming at the edge of the sea beyond her reach. She rose to her feet leaning against the ledge of the roof of the apartment building staring down at the harbor making out something through the morning fog.

"What the hell is that?" she asked trying to make out the colossal silhouette out over the water.

Hunt joined her, his eyes widening as the fog parted, "It's a statue. Probably was something of grandeur before the Dark Days."

Morgan cringed slightly spotting the severed head of the statue. The head lay forever still on the shores of the island, a victim to the elements.

West dumped out a bucket full of filthy water on the fire extinguishing it. He tossed the empty bucket aside and strode over to the door leading back into the building.

"Where are you going?" asked Hunt turning around at the noise.

"To my apartment."

Hunt nodded leaning once more against the ledge, staring out at the endless blanket of water.

"It reminds me of home," he said after a while.

"Me too," sighed Morgan.

"We are children of the sea after all."

Morgan nodded turning away from the ledge sparing a quick glance out at the city, "_Where are you Connor?"_

Morgan reached for the doorknob leading back inside freezing after hearing a girl's scream she sprinted back to the ledge peering down at the street below to see the tribute from 6 running away from another tribute.

She grabbed Hunt as he just stared vacantly down at the chase, "We have to help her!"

Morgan leapt over the ledge landing on the fire escape and kicked the supports holding the ladder in violently, feeling her stomach rise up as the ladder rocketing down towards the alley below. Amethyst limped into the alley, clutching at a fairly serious wound sliced into her right thigh.

Morgan raced over to her leaning her against the wall, "It's okay. I'll help you," she whispered whirling on the tribute, brandishing her sword as he entered the mouth of the alleyway.

Morgan sprinted forward as he lunged at her with his spear, she leaned forward wrenching the spear from his grip and rammed it into his chest pinning him against the wall. The boy yanked on the spear feebly without the strength to pry it out of both him and the wall.

Morgan returned to Amethyst and slung her arm over her shoulder helping the other teenager limp towards the side door to the building. Morgan approached the elevator just as it opened revealing West and Hunt.

"Is she alright?" asked West.

"No she has a pretty bad cut on her leg," grunted Morgan helping her into the elevator.

"There's bound to be bandages or something up in one of the apartments," said Hunt pressing the elevator for the top floor.

Amethyst leaned against Hunt breathing heavily, "Thank you," she said quietly to Morgan breaking the silence that had hung in the air for moments.

"It was no big deal."

"Yes it was, you saved my life."

"Don't worry about it," replied Morgan with a faint smile.

Amethyst nodded still leaning against Hunt's broad chest and against the elevator wall. She limped forward helped by Morgan as the elevator doors opened and Morgan guided her into the closest apartment.

Amethyst sat down on the bed waiting patiently as Morgan sifted through the medicine cabinet procuring some supplies. She handed them to Hunt and he knelt down cleaning the wound carefully. Amethyst winced a few times and Hunt sterilized it earning a whimper of pain.

"The worst of it is over," he promised glancing up at her. He wrapped the wound carefully in a thick layer of bandages.

"There you go all patched up."

Amethyst muttered an inaudible thank you and lay back on the bed. "Are you hungry?" asked Morgan.

Amethyst nodded slightly, "If it's not too much to ask."

"We have plenty to spare."

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooO**

The boa constrictor slithered across the floor. Andesite grabbed her whip, humming with electricity. The snake slithered out of harm's way. Snake sprinted forward brandishing her own unique weapon and snapped the string whip at Andesite, the venomous pins flashing past too close for comfort.

Salvation pushed the door open and Ignacio raced out along with Andesite following Salvation to get reinforcements across the street.

"Oh well," Snake cooed to the agitated snake, "We'll get them next time."

She passed out the back door of the shop quickly the snake already returned to wreathing her neck. The sound of yelling filled the area as the Careers combed the area for any sign of Antigone.

Snake turned alerted by the crackling of a twig underfoot and caught sight of two tributes passing. _The girl from 3, Richelle. _Snake couldn't make out the features of the other tribute to recognize the face through the thick blanket of night.

Richelle rounded the street's corner whispering to the other tribute as she walked straight into the path of the Careers. Snake squinted at the other tribute, now able to distinguish the figure as a younger girl. Richelle gave the girl a gentle shove, "Run as far away from here as you can," said Richelle firmly, "I'll catch up to you soon."

The girl nodded slightly hesitating and turned tail sprinting down the asphalt away from the Career pack bearing down on them. "Don't be so sure you'll escape alive," crowed Andesite beckoning to the others to come forward.

"The Careers always knew how to fight fairly," replied Richelle dryly.

"You should have joined us when you had the chance," snapped Salvation taking aim with her bow at the retreating form of the younger girl.

"Let her go," said Elise calmly to Salvation, "She isn't a threat."

Salvation paid no attention to Elise and moved to let the arrow fly free. Richelle reacted in an instant snatching a strange metallic hilt off of her waist. A thick steel wire sprung out of it and she cracked the whip slapping the bow out of her grip to skid across the asphalt.

"I won't let you hurt her."

Andesite slashed her own whip through the air, the whip humming with electricity. Richelle cracked her whip again slapping the whip away from her and ran forward cracking it again aimed at Archeflow nocking her bow. Archeflow cried out in pain as she activated a knob on the hilt and razor wire covered the whip slicing into her wrist.

Archeflow dropped the bow and staggered against an abandoned car clutching at her bloody wrist. Elise started forward towards Richelle but Andesite held out her palm stopping the other woman, "She's mine," she barked at everyone, "Do not interfere."

She cracked her whip and the deadly weapon flashed towards Richelle. Richelle rolled aside and the whip scorched the street in a shower of sparks. Andesite sprang forward in a merciless onslaught slashing her whip endlessly at Richelle. Richelle barely dodged every blow and dove underneath a car to avoid the last. Sparks skirted across the asphalt with a bright flash and Andesite growled in frustration sauntering towards her prey. "Why. Won't. You. Die!" Andesite screeched punctuating every word with the snap of her wrist. Richelle slipped into the protection of a doorway, the lethal whip slamming into the brick adjacent to her.

Richelle sprang into action and snapped her whip towards Andesite as the girl brought it back towards her ensnaring her own whip around Andesite's wrist, the razor wire biting into her flesh. Crimson welled from the wound leaving a trickle of blood splattering the pavement. Richelle released the whip's hold and brought it to bear again as Andesite increased the whip to maximum voltage.

Andesite slashed the whip at her throat and Richelle snapped her own into action slapping the whip into action. Richelle brought around her whip to her encircle her feet. She activated another switch raising the button to the highest notch.

Electricity coursed through the razor wire and stray bolts drifted off of the whip lighting the area between the light pooling off of both whips. Andesite cracked her whip again with more ferocity. Richelle brought her whip to intercept Andesite's and the whips collided, entangling sending showers of sparks everywhere.

Light flashed into existence repeatedly like some sort of light show. The Careers watched transfixed on the deadly dance. Andesite closed her eyes as more bright light pooled off of the lips almost becoming too intense to watch.

Andesite suddenly retaliated twisting her own whip, wrenching Richelle's wrist painfully in the process. Richelle hissed in agony and released hold of her weapon. Andesite bellowed in triumph and brought the possession of Richelle's own weapon into her grasp. Richelle backpedaled quickly tripping over a small piece of rubble in the street and fell to the asphalt in the middle of the street's empty intersection. Andesite stalked towards her jeering at her fallen foe with a malicious smile.

The cheers and hoots of the Careers echoed throughout the silent city. Richelle stared at the two whips bathed in electricity and blinked waiting for the inevitable. Andesite lashed out in a split second with a fierce cry and the whips never reached Richelle. Richelle screamed out in shock as the younger girl burst into the intersection and took the fatal blow for her.

"NOOOOOO!" screamed Richelle as the cannon boomed before the girl even struck the pavement a vacant look coming over her. Richelle lashed out in grief and rage with the knife at her waist and hurled it at Andesite, the blade puncturing her wrist. Andesite ripped the knife free and clutched at her injured wrist trying to stop the blood flow. Richelle retrieved her weapon and immediately spun on the Careers sprinting into action.

She retracted the whip back into the hilt and pointed it at Archeflow taking aim at her and pressed a button at the same time as she let the arrow fly. A small spearhead along with a foot of steel rod sprang out of the weapon and impaled Archeflow. The arrow buried itself in her left shoulder and Richelle staggered away in the chaos towards a nearby alleyway.

"Archeflow!" cried out Salvation spotting her crumpled form, she knelt by the girl screeching at everyone, "Get me medicine and bandages now! And find the bitch from 3 while you're at it," she growled menacingly. She wrapped both hands around the spear and slowly pulled it out of her chest, ignoring the gore smearing the spear she tossed it aside.

She pressed both hands against the younger girl's chest trying to slow the cascading amount of blood pooling from the wound. Ignacio sprinted out of the grocery store with his arms full of supplies.

Two Careers headed into the alleyway where Richelle had retreated and found Snake standing at the far end, "Hello boys!" she called with a cackle.

"Get her!" roared both charging down the alleyway towards them. _Idiots._

Snake smiled as they drew closer and ran her finger seemingly through the air. The boys saw the wire too late as the glow of dawn illuminated the invisible wire. Snake turned away from them as they sprinted through the wire decapitating themselves in the process. Snake smiled as the bittersweet symphony of the ringing cannon permeated the early morning air signaling the deaths of two more tributes.

Snake patted the boa draped over her shoulders as it hissed in annoyance as the cannon rang again breaking the silence once more.

**A/N: Sorry for the delayed update! School has started once again so I cannot update as much as I would like to. Although I hope you all won't be too mad, but I need to shorten the length of the chapters before I run out of tributes.**

**SeekerDraconis: The answer to your question about Elise's survival seems fairly clear now. I'm sorry if you somehow thought she died in the last chapter.**

**Anyway, there will be some romance in the next chapter for the children of the sea (:**

**I will try not to kill anyone for as long as possible next chapter because I need to count however many tributes are left. Remember to sponsor your favorite tribute in your review to give them sponsor points. For those of you that love Andesite, she could use some medicine right now for her wounds.**

**During the next chapter, I will do another Fallen Tribute tally to list off all of the deceased tributes so far.**

**Enough of my rambling! Review, favorite, follow, PM with feedback, the usual. Adieu! **


End file.
